


Spellbinding

by nightfever



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Bad Puns, Drunken Flirting, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Not Canon Compliant, technically an age gap relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfever/pseuds/nightfever
Summary: Magic mortals are a thing of stages and devil deals, until one peculiar Grace Park realised any and all weird instances in her life had one thread of commonality - her.





	1. Abandoned churches and scared teens

It was misfortune that smiled upon Grace.

At exactly three thirty-three on the first of November, the very late night of her thirteenth birthday, she had manifested her ‘abilities’. Moreso powers, she thought of them as.

The then just christened teenager had rolled over to place her freshly finished book on her nightstand when exhaustion fatigued limbs had knocked her over glass water bottle. Grace didn’t expect her outstretched hand to be of any benefit but emotional, though the bottle had hovered midair, as though suspended.

Of course, she had brushed the idea of the bottle floating as mere exhaustion and excitement at the prospect of cake, and returned the bottle to its rightful place before switching off her lamp and rolling over to sleep. By morning, the bottle had floated out of her thoughts. By evening, the concept of the bottle floating at all was rendered a hyper realistic dream - if not a pointless one.

As time passed, levitating bottles became a figment of exhausted imagination as more incidents came to pass; ones of exploding cacti, gluesticks with an aim to maim and a talking fish, which later died, presumably by drowning.

Incidents that were admittedly odd but nothing not taken into stride and explained away by cucumber cool Grace. 

Admittedly, her family weren’t as amused when time after time, Grace came home with a firsthand story of an older friends’ pervy science teacher having a Bunsen burner flask spontaneously combust after inappropriately hitting on a female student.

Nor watching a known killer without enough evidence for a formal conviction choke to death on a blueberry muffin in a local diner. Which wouldn’t be that big of a deal had not thirty seconds prior had Grace not wished for him to receive his ‘just desserts’.

While Grace chalked it up to coincidence, her parents were less inclined to believe.

Ever so young and stupid, Grace and her friends decided to visit the town of Greendale’s abandoned church, driving across Sweetwater River in the dead of night to do so. 

Parking Zach’s car on the road, the quartet traipsed their way through the forest, laughing as their flashlights bobbled in the darkness before approaching the clearing the abandoned church was situated in. Some hundred or so metres away, Grace’s friends complained they felt sick. Not sensing the barriers, Grace laughed it off, believing her friends to be chickening out and went off without them; expecting them to join her as she led. Checking her watch as grass crunched underfoot, Grace yawned as the foreboding church neared, mind briefly wandering to its dire need of a power wash and herbicide.

Anxiety and excitement jittering along her nerves, Grace rolled her shoulders before pressing a warm hand against the cold door handles. An (ignored) electrostatic shock later, Grace pushed the door open, expecting to see nothing more than cobwebs and inky blackness slinked with beams of moonlight.

Misfortune smiling upon her, church pews filled with avant garde goths turned to give startled looks to the equally startled teen. There was a man at the altar holding a black rabbit, apparently deceased, by its feet in the air.

A congregation of goths.

In an abandoned, desecrated looking church.

At the time of the supposed witching hour.

Not at all suspicious.

“This isn’t IKEA?”  
Grace blinked at her dual stupidity and quick wit, giving a flustered smile as a member of the congregation rose; the golden haired buzzcut girl was joined by two more girls, a ginger and one in pigtails.

Throwing the doors shut, Grace pivoted and ran.

Her chest and throat burned as her legs rapidly began to ache - momentarily, she regretted skipping years of gym as her vision bounced as she made her way to her blurry friends.

Seconds before dropping like a deadweight, Grace felt her limbs lock. She crashed to the ground in the fashion she referred to as a ‘wipeout’.

Her face joined the list of ‘_ body parts that do not feel good _’.

As she wriggled in the grass to unbind herself, she had a moment to notice Zach vomiting on his hands and knees, mirrored by Sophia, who was hunched over. Renee had enough sense to stay away from the pair of them.

Eyes tightly shut, Grace filtered through her internal dictionary,

“_ Free me, ice tea _,”

The constriction pinning her arms to her sides lessened as something hard bounced against her skull, giving Grace enough leeway to pull her limbs away and scramble to her feet. She felt like a horror movie character as she looked over her shoulder, seeing a handful of figures at the church entrance and a blur uncomfortably close.

With shaking hands, she hauled Zach to his feet, dragging him to Sophia and shouting for Renee to join them; he stumbled and looked green as he hastened towards the trio on unsteady feet.

Grace cast a look to the church, realising the blur was a young man, part of a gaggle of young men, speeding towards them at full speed. Fear danced along her muscles as they grew closer with each second.

Yanking Renee into the huddle, she shouted the command for them to hold hands as dizzy, she looked to the hurtling figure. Eyes tightly clenched shut, Grace clicked her heels together thrice, pleading with the cosmos desperately.

“_ There’s no place like home, there’s no place like home, there’s no place like home _.”

Grace’s knees cracked loudly against the cool, white tile of her kitchen when the quartet landed. Zach had curled into a ball on the floor as Sophia stumbled and fell on her ass. Renee was the only one standing, though he was half hunched over and emptying his stomach contents loudly.

Silence and stillness for a few moments. Then,

“_ Fuck _,” Zach rose to kneel, reaching a supportive hand for the table, “My car.”

* * *

Outside the Church of Night, the Weird Sisters watched from the doorway as Nick and a few other warlocks chased the fleeing pink haired girl across the Church’s clearing. Together, the Weird Sisters performed a binding spell, mouths curling in unison as their uninvited guest was bound by invisible ropes and fell, painfully, if her speed wasn’t anything to go by.

The trio of orphans switched their attention to the figures on the edge of the Church’s boundary, when unbelievably, the figure stumbled to their feet.

Shocked, the sisters hesitated, giving the mysterious girl enough time to grab her mortal accomplices and vanish.

Nick had almost been on her when she had sprang to, escaping the sisters’ binding spell. She had a few seconds on her side but she made the most of them, grabbing the boy on his knees and the hunched figure.

He heard the firmness in her voice as she shouted for her lone friend to join them; saw the wrinkles in fabric as she yanked him closer, heard her peculiar incantation and watched her and her friends disappear without a plume of smoke.

Nick stumbled, almost falling over his own feet as he suddenly halted where they had disappeared.

Adrenalin and frustration coursing through his veins, Nick cursed loudly, running his fingers through his hair in a moment of drained tension before giving another loud exclamation. Dario and Marcus joined him, Luke trailing behind,

“She’s gone?” Dario asked as Nick stated the fact.

“Guys?” Luke called, “I found something,”

In the grass beside a clump of matted grass was a green plastic bottle. Neither Nick nor any of the warlocks could decipher the calligraphic foreign labelling, deciding to present it to the gathered Church to see if anyone could read it.

Father Blackwood presented nothing more than his usual facial expression. “Anything?”

Marcus held the bottle by its cap at eye level, “There’s this.”

Zelda Spellman squinted at the clearly foreign object, barking out a ‘_ give that here _’ with an outstretched hand. She inspected the bottle, rolling it in her palm as she read the labelling, “It’s Japanese ice green tea,” a hint of confusion in her tone and a slight furrow in her brow, but she held no answers.

Sabrina stepped forward, casting an inquisitive glance to the mystery bottle left by the mystery girl, “I think I’ve seen it before,” this gained brought all eyes onto the younger Spellman,

“Where, child?”

“In Riverdale.”

  



	2. When drunk and sleep deprived, flirt to your heart's content

Saturday morning, after a sleepless night of too much agitation and throwing up, Grace and her trio of friends tiredly slid into a corner booth at the far corner of Renee’s parents’ diner, away from any prying eyes.

“Thanks for getting my car back,” Zach had purple bags under his eyes, looking worser for wear than usual as looked to Grace, who was preoccupied with tiredly watching Renee convince his dad to give them saké. She hummed, tucking a curl of pink hair behind a silver studded ear and resting her head on a cold hand,

“No biggie.” There was a moment of silence as the bell above the door rang. Zach couldn’t quite read the emotion in Grace’s eyes as they held his,

Sophie’s hair glittered with water droplets when she slid into the booth beside Zach,

“Grace? Are you okay?”

“I shouldn’t have dragged you guys out last night.”   
“Why are you wet?” Renee had a cheap bottle of red wine in hand when he sat with Grace, who twisted the cap off with some difficulty.

For a few moments, the boys listened to both girls as they spoke over each other. Then,

“It wasn’t your fault,” Renee looked to the glass he poured, then nudged it to Grace’s hand as he poured another.

Sophie shoved her hair away from her face, “Yeah, its not like you  _ knew  _ what was gonna happen,”

“Unless you’re psychic.”

Sophie kicked Zach under the table, earning a tilt of Grace’s lips in her favour.

  
  


Clock hands inched towards eight in the morning, dawn having passed as the seniors drank the nights’ worries away. Half drunk and full bellied, the quartet ignored the ringing of the overdoor bell, giggling loudly in the early hours as three bodies crossed the quiet diner to the counter.

“God, I just pulled your hair out my mouth,”   
Nick’s brow furrowed as he turned to see who was rapping, catching sight of a grinning head of pink hair. Without taking his eyes off her, Nick pulled Luke’s attention from Sabrina’s conversation with the French diner owner to the young faced girl dancing in her seat.

Sabrina noticed the shift in the warlocks’ attention, her eyes trailing to the corner booth of rowdy teens, featuring one previously seen pink haired teen.

The magical trio approached the corner booth, earning the gaze of four pairs of eyes glassy with drink,

“Why were you at our Church?” Sabrina looked fierce as she tried to solve the mystery created by the mystery girl.

Said mystery girl was giving both Luke and Nick a flirty smile and appreciative glances,

“Aren’t you cherubs lookin’ angelic?” Nick wasn’t sure if it was a flirty tone, the empty bottle of wine or just how she spoke, but her voice was light and airy and buttery smooth.

Her friend, with shaggy, clearly dyed hair, jutted his chin to the trio and glared, “What’s it to you?”

The girl beside him nudged him with her elbow but the angry look in his eyes remained,

“You were trespassing on private property,” Luke stepped toward the angry teen slightly, voice tight as he spoke.

Mystery girl’s shaggy haired friend opened his mouth to object when the pink haired source of mystery herself stood, leaning a hand against the table for stability as she gave a placating command to keep calm. She held her palms out as a peaceful gesture as she squeezed uncomfortably past her friend, twisting to fix him with an annoyed stare and a sarcastic ‘ _ can you not move? _ ’.   
After her companion slid along the booth and gave her leg room, the girl half leaned half sat against the table, hands rested against her thighs seemingly without a care in the world. She had seemed to sober up slightly, her eyes clearer as she looked to Sabrina, the leader of the trio.

“You kids alright?” 

Grace leaned to see behind the collection of magicals to beam a smile at Renee’s mom and reply cheerily that they were ‘ _ cool _ ’. Her smile lingered on her lips when she returned her attention to Sabrina,

“Do you promise to be cordial?”

At Sabrina’s word of promise, Grace gave her friends a pointed look, then slid into the booth beside Renee and gesturing for the magic mob to do the same.

“Who are you?” a decent question from the shorter headed silver haired girl,

“ _ You _ can call me Sunshine.”

Grace had enough sense to know that names have power and wasn’t willing to volunteer her own.

The fairer haired boy cocked a brow and a smile, “ _ ‘Sunshine’ _ ?”

“Well, what do they call you,  _ sugar _ ?”

“He has a  _ boyfriend _ ,” Sabrina put a stop to their flirting as Sophia kicked Grace’s shin, earning a thinly veiled grimace.

Nicholas leaned forward for a hint dramatic flair, “What were you doing at the Church?”

“Urban exploration,” the trio gave a look of uncertainty to  _ Sunshine _ , who obviously had a penchant for mischief. Grace tilted her head as she flitted over the sorcery squad’s features, “It’s when you explore ruins or abandoned buildings. Heard about the abandoned church in Greendale and wanted to check it out.”

Sabrina watched as a tanned hand reached for the dented bottle, “This is mine, right? Mine disappeared from the fridge last night.”

Sabrina gave a dissatisfied look, asking how she got past the wards.

“ _ Oh _ ! Is that why you guys threw up?” Grace looked to her uncomfortable looking friends, “Warding would mean people who aren’t welcome are negatively affected when they cross the property line - it’s probably why you guys didn’t want to cross.”

Grace’s explanation didn’t feature her immunity to the wards.

“Considering  _ she’s  _ the one that performed the vanishing spell,” Nick began, “It’s obvious she’s a witch,”

_ Sunshine _ ’s shaggy haired friend maintained the sharpness in his voice, “ _ Witches aren’t real _ .”

Luke snorted a laugh, “You don’t seriously believe that? After what happened last night?”

Grace’s eyes fluttered shut as she revelled in the insanity of the past twelve hours.

“I love you but I think you’re missing the fact these guys aren’t exactly normal either. As obvious as it is that I’m witchy, it’s obvious that they’re the  _ magic mojo gang _ .”

Luke gave Nick a look, which he shared with Sabrina as  _ Sunshine  _ held her boyfriend’s eyes, who seemed annoyed as he tore his gaze from hers.

Discomfort filled the air and slithered along Grace’s skin.

After a few beats, Renee announced he needed the restroom, followed Sophie’s chime and a grumble of ‘ _ I need _ ’ that trailed off as he stood after them one Grace slid out the booth to let them leave.

The bags under Grace’s eyes seemed more apparent as her friends shuffled towards the restrooms together, effectively abandoning her.

“Where’s your coven?” Sabrina asked, watching Grace inhale her iced tea as if it was her lifeblood,

“Until now, I assumed I was alone,” Grace wiped a droplet of her drink off her cheek with her common half smile.

“Then who’s teaching you magic?” Nick asked the question they were all thinking, earning an answer they were expecting,

“Google.”

“ _ Google _ ?” Sabrina seemed offended by the revelation, “You need to come to the Academy!”

“You guys have an academy?” Grace gave a surprised ‘ _ Wow _ ’, her fingers tapping against the table as she thought about her missed opportunities.

“Come to the Academy of Dark Arts! You haven’t had any formal teaching and you’re still able to teleport? With proper schooling you could be one of the most powerful witches the witching world has ever seen!” Luke seemed enthused to have Grace enrolled, his eyes shining as he spoke.

Nick didn’t miss the slight rise of her brow at the mention of the Academy’s full name, though he didn’t say anything.

Grace crossed her legs, glasses and plates clinking as she moved, wondering briefly where her friends were. Swiping her tongue across her lips, Grace gave herself a moment to order her thoughts.

“What’s taught at the academy?”

Grace was mulling over her summer plans, most importantly what she had planned for her future; if it was something that she found interesting, Grace potentially had found her career path.

“Conjuring, invocation, sacred geometry, herbalism,” Sabrina listed, looking almost as keen as Luke to get  _ Sunshine _ to become a student at the Academy, “There’s so many classes and possibilities. I’ll speak with Father Blackwood and arrange a meeting so you can enrol.”

One by one, the trio of magicals slid out from the booth and stood, joined by Grace who felt weird being the only person sitting. This was also the time to say thanks, considering she crashed their midnight meeting and was probably visited to ‘handle’.

Grace gave a polite inclination of her head, “Thank you for the opportunity; I don’t think I would’ve found others like me, if it weren’t for you -”   
Sabrina took the hint, holding a hand out that Grace accepted, “Sabrina Spellman,”

“Grace Park.”

“You  _ aren’t _ Sunshine?”

Mirth glimmered in Grace’s tired eyes, her mouth curving into a half smile as she met Nick’s flirty eyes,

“For you?” She gave a wink, a head tilt to Luke punctuated with a ‘ _ Sugar _ ’ and pivoted midstep towards the restrooms.

Satisfied, Sabrina smiled, looking up at Nick, “Well tha-”

From the ladies restroom, the sorcery squad could hear Grace’s shaggy haired friend shouting; Luke cast a concerned glance between the door and his companions, who passed equally worried looks between themselves,

“We’d just make it worse,” Nick pointed out, recalling the spite that rolled off him in waves as Grace flirted with Luke and himself.

Resigned, the trio left the diner to return to Greendale.

  
  



End file.
